Una noche muy especial
by Hitokiri lady
Summary: Nunca se han preguntado ¿Por qué cuando Kaoru se encuentra con Shougo Amakusa y este le dice "Tu debes ser la mujer de Himura", ella lo afirma? si se supone que aún no había nada entre Kaoru y Kenshin ¿o, sí?, tal ves aquí encuentren la respuesta.


Una noche muy especial.  
  
Aclaración: Este fic se sitúa un poco antes la pelea de Kenshin con Shougo Amakusa... Después de la batalla contra Makoto Shishio, el Kenshin Gumi disfrutó de algunos días de paz en Tokio, pero después recibieron un mensaje de Misao quien solicitaba urgentemente su presencia en Kioto debido a unos hechos extrañaos que ocurrían en esa ciudad... El kenshingumi viajó a Kioto y se instaló en el Aoia unos días antes de partir hacia Shimabara, lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el enfrentamiento de Kenshin contra Shougo Amakusa.... Pues bien, mi fic habla de algo que sucedió entre Kaoru y Kenshin una noche antes de partir hacia Shimabara, espero que lo disfruten!!!  
  
  
  
Era una noche estrellada, a pesar de la temperatura calurosa, se gozaba de un clima bastante fresco y agradable, los habitantes del Aoia descansaban plácidamente a excepción de uno de sus invitados... En las sombras podía distinguirse la figura de una joven...  
  
Esa mujer era Kaoru, ya tenía sus ropas para dormir, pero aún tenía el cabello amarrado en su coleta alta, aunque no estaba adornado con alguna de las cintas gruesas y de colores que usa normalmente, simplemente con una pequeña liga... esperaba a Kenshin, él, había salido desde el día anterior, ahora era casi media noche del siguiente día y ni señales que llegara.  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin... ¿Dónde estás?...  
  
De pronto, Kaoru logró distinguir la silueta de un hombre, y aunque no podía verlo bien, la estatura, el delgado cuerpo, el hermoso y largo cabello rojo, y la espada en el cinturón eran señales inconfundibles... definitivamente Kenshin estaba de regreso... Kaoru se sentía verdaderamente aliviada.  
  
Kenshin (preocupado): Oh, no, es muy tarde... pero... ¿Acaso es Kaoru dono la mujer que está en la puerta del Aoia?... creo que está esperándome, ojalá que no este muy enojada conmigo por llegar tan tarde sin avisar...  
  
Kaoru (visiblemente emocionada): ¡Kenshin, al fin llegas!  
  
Kenshin: Hola Kaoru dono, disculpa por llegar tarde, lo que pasa es que yo....  
  
Kaoru: ¡Por kamisama!, Mira como vienes, ¿estás herido?, Vamos dime, ¿te sientes bien?  
  
Las ropas de Kenshin estaban muy sucias, parecía que alguien le hubiera dado una buena rebolcada, por eso Kaoru pensó lo pero al verlo en esas fachas.  
  
Kenshin le contó que había ido a ver a su maestro y después a Hioe, el tío de Shougo Amakusa, y que este había muerto poco después de pedirle su último deseo... debido a eso, Kenshin se había quedado para ayudar a enterrarlo, por eso sus ropas estaban tan sucias.  
  
Kaoru: Que lástima, así que el señor Hioe murió... yo... por un momento pensé que te habías encontrado con Shougo Amakusa.  
  
Kenshin: Al decir verdad... si me lo encontré, pero calma Kaoru dono, no peleamos... solo me dijo que me vería en Shimabara, así es que yo....  
  
Antes que siguiera hablando, Kaoru colocó suave y tiernamente su dedo índice en los labios semiabiertos de Kenshin...  
  
Kaoru: Shssss.................................................................. ahora dime, ¿ya cenaste?  
  
Lentamente, Kaoru apartó su dedo índice de los labios que por tanto tiempo había deseado y deseaba con una fuerza y pasión indescriptible. Kenshin parecía como hechizado con la forma en que Kaoru se dirigió hacia él, lo que provocó que contestara casi como un suspiro...  
  
Kenshin (casi susurrando): Aun no...  
  
Kaoru (risueña mientras entraban al Aoia): ¿Sabes?, tuve que esconder tu cena por que Yahico y Sanozuke querían comérsela en vista de que no regresabas.  
  
Kenshin (risueño también): Bueno, creo que entonces cenaré.  
  
Kaoru: No prefieres darte un baño primero, debes estar cansado, creo que un tibio baño te será de mucho bien.  
  
Kenshin: Tienes razón Kaoru dono, iré a preparar el agua para el baño.  
  
Kenshin iba a preparar el agua cuando sintió la mano de Kaoru estrechando la de él.  
  
Kaoru: Espera Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin: ¿Pasa algo?  
  
Kaoru: Yo prepararé el baño, estará listo en unos minutos, hay ropa limpia que Omasu dejó en tu habitación.  
  
Kenshin: Pero, Kaoru dono, no quiero molestarte, además es muy tarde para que estés despierta, vamos, debes dormir, el viaje desde Tokio fue largo y deberías descansar.  
  
Kaoru: Eres tú quien necesita descansar, desde que llegamos no has hecho otra cosa que preocuparte por lo que hace ese tal Shougo, recuerda lo que dijo Megumi, no debes esforzarte tanto.  
  
Kenshin: No solo me preocupa lo de Shougo.  
  
Sin saber como, Kenshin tomó las manos de Kaoru y se acercó a ella dejando poca distancia entre sus rostros. Ahora era Kaoru quien parecía estar hechizada.  
  
Kenshin: Hay algo mucho más importante que siempre esta presente en mi mente y que no puedo ignorar desde el día en que yo..........yo.....  
  
Kaoru: Tu... ¿qué?....  
  
Kenshin: Desde el día en que........ encontré un nuevo significado y sentido en mi vida.  
  
Kaoru: Y ¿en qué momento llegó ese día?  
  
Kenshin: Fue cuando.........  
  
Kenshin reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que la distancia entre ello era prácticamente nula, por lo que suavemente soltó las manos de Kaoru y se separó de ella.  
  
Kenshin: ORO!!, Kaoru dono, debes descansar.  
  
Kaoru estaba más roja que un tomate, aún así logró recobrar la compostura.  
  
Kaoru: Ya te dije que estoy bien, anda, el baño estará listo en un momento.  
  
Kenshin solo asintió con la cabeza, se dirigió al cuarto que le había sido asignado y que los oniwuabanshu dejaron a su completa disposición, de un closet sacó ropa limpia para dormir, la ropa era algo extraña para Kenshin, pero no prestó mayor importancia, luego se dirigió al baño.  
  
Kenshin (ya en la puerta del baño): Muchas gracias Kaoru dono.  
  
Kaoru: No hay por que... tu loases conmigo siempre, anda, metete que se enfría.  
  
Kenshin: Si, gracias...  
  
Kenshin entró al baño mientras que Kaoru se quedaba afuera pendiente del fuego con el que el agua se calentaba.  
  
Una vez en el baño, Kenshin comenzó a desvestirse no sin antes sacar de su gi una cinta de color azul marino y colocarla en un pequeño buró, luego soltó su largo y hermoso cabello rojo.  
  
El rurouni comenzó a lavarse el cuerpo y el cabello, después de eso decidió quedarse unos minutos más en el agua que gozaba de una temperatura maravillosa, Kenshin se relajó tanto que por poco se queda dormido, en vez de eso, comenzó a reflexionar sobre lo que había sido su vida recientemente. Después de la muerte de Tomoe, el había prometido cargar con el dolor de ella, y valla que lo hizo, solo los dioses saben lo mucho que Kenshin había sufrido en esos 10 años en los que permaneció errante en Japón, pero, a pesar de que aún conservaba ese dolor, parecía como si el peso de esa carga se hubiera aminorado bastante este último año...  
  
Kenshin: Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso el encontrar a Kaoru fue lo que me dio fuerza o tal ves lo que me dio ganas de vivir?... aún no se por que me quedé esa noche, si, estaba cansado de vagar, pero había algo en Kaoru que me atrajo... Ahora que lo analizo, Kaoru y Tomoe coinciden en algunas cosas, las dos estaban dispuestas a enfrentar a Hitokiri Battousai con tal de salvar el honor de las personas más valiosas para ellas, pero al final, ambas me ofrecieron un mundo nuevo y maravilloso, le dieron luz y paz a mi vida, sobre todo KAORU... Sus filosofías no son tan distintas, Tomoe siempre me dijo que el matar no conducía a nada, y Kaoru usa su espada para proteger la vida... Kaoru tiene la edad que tenía Tomoe cuando... para que recordar ese momento... probablemente esa sea la razón por la que no puedo ver a Kaoru como una hermana.... Las dos son tan fuertes y valientes, Kaoru perdió a sus padres y logró salir adelante sola..... Pero, aunque son fuertes, a la vez son tan frágiles, Tomoe si que lo era, y aunque no lo parezca, Kaoru también lo es, lo supe la noche en que dejé Tokio para enfrentarme a Shishio, ¿cómo olvidarlo?, a partir de ese momento mi corazón se volvió un desorden de sentimientos.... En verdad tienen mucho en común, Tomoe era hermosa tanto interna como externamente y Kaoru también es hermosa en ambos sentidos, sus cabellos negros y la piel blanca de sus cuerpos, no lo había pensado, pero Kaoru y Tomoe son tan distintas y parecidas a la vez... Probablemente esa fue la razón por la que me quedé al lado de Kaoru, pero además había algo en ella que me hizo sentir tan tranquilo... Kaoru es lo que me da fuerza para cntinuar, sobre todo aquella vez en que Shishio casi me mata, su recuerdo y la sola idea de volverla a ver me dieron el suficiente coraje para seguir luchando.... ¿Acaso lo que siento por Kaoru es amor?, no puede ser... siempre creí que Tomoe era la única mujer a quien podría amar, pero todolo que sentí por Tomoe aquella noche, se hache presente por Kaoru con mucha más fuerza, a cada día, en cada momento... desde que Jine intentó matarme, desde esa ocasión mi alma sufrió un renacer y mi vida adquirió otro sentido.... Por kaoru siento algo más que amistad, siento un gran agradecimiento, pero además... ¡oh Dios! Si la amo, la amo más que a nada, la amo con locura, con deseo, con pasión, con mi alma entera.... ¿Y Tomoe?, se suone que solo puedo amarla a ella, pero lo que siento ahora por Kaoru es más fuerte... ¡NO! Yo no puedo ser feliz, debo pagar todas los crímenes que cometí, debo cargar con el dolor de Tomoe, se lo prometí, además... Kaoru merece a alguien que pueda ofrecerle algo más valiosos que luchas y riesgos, no soy digno de tenerla y si lo fuera, no soportaría perderla, aunque por momentos la siento mía............  
  
De pronto, Kenshin se encontró en un lugar oscuro...  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru... ¿dónde estás?  
  
Kaoru: Ayúdame por favor... Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin: No puedo verte, dime en donde estas!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin pudo distinguir la silueta de un hombre a lo lejos y también de Kaoru.  
  
Hombre: ¿Sabes?, esta chica es muy hermosa, me dan ganas de probar su cuerpo, tenerla solo para mí y quitártela, ella no merece a un cobarde como tú, merece a un verdadero hombre como yo...  
  
Lo primero que Kenshin pudo distinguir en el hombre fue la mirada dorada y asesina, después notó el largo cabello rojo y amarrado al estilo samurai, y por último la cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla izquierda... Kenshin vio con horror que el hombre que tenía a Kaoru no era otro que Battousai.  
  
Kenshin:¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Déjala, no te atrevas a tocarla, Kaoru es mía, solo mía y no dejaré que alguien como tu la lastime, déjala............. te digo que la dejes.............. Kaoru es mía, mía, mía!!!!!........  
  
Tock, tock, tock....  
  
Tock, tock, tock.....  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin, ¿estás bien?, responde !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: Mía, mía, Kaoru es solo mía.....  
  
Kaoru: Pero que le pasa?...... Kenshin, si no respondes voy a entrar...  
  
Kenshin: Te digo que la dejes, ella es mía......  
  
Kaoru abrió la puerta y entró al baño.  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: Mía, mía.........  
  
Después de que Kaoru le diera unas sacudidas, Kenshin despertó muy sobresaltado.  
  
Kenshin: Mía........ ¿ORO?, Kaoru, ¿Qué haces aquí?... perdón, Kaoru Dono............ ORO, por favor no mires, no tengo ninguna ropa encima, oro, oro, oro, oro !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaoru: Descuida, la espuma del jabón no me deja ver absolutamente nada, ahora dime que era lo que estaba pasando, ¿Por qué estabas tan exaltado?  
  
Kenshin: Bueno es que yo...... yo..... me quedé dormido y tu... tuve una pesadilla.  
  
Kaoru se puso en cuclillas al lado de la tina donde se encontraba Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru (en un tono casi maternal): Y, ¿Qué soñabas?.......................... oh, disculpa, no quise meterme, mejor me voy para que te vistas.  
  
Kaoru se levantó y se dirigió a la salida del baño.  
  
Kenshin: Que te perdía...  
  
Kaoru: ¿Qué dijiste?  
  
Kenshin: Na... nada...  
  
Kaoru: Bueno, te dejo.....  
  
Kaoru salió del baño muy pensativa, ¿qué había sido todo es?, las palabras de Kenshin sonaban bastante fuerte en su mente "MÍA, MÍA, Kaoru ES SOLO MÍA, QUE TE PERDÍA".  
  
Kaoru: No puedo creer que Kenshin me considere suya, si tan solo me lo confirmara cara a cara yo me rendiría a sus pies, de todos modos no es necesario, yo soy suya en cuerpo y alma aunque él no lo sepa...  
  
En el baño, Kenshin comenzó a vestirse, aún estaba asustado por la pesadilla, el solo hecho de pensar en la posibilidad de perder a Kaoru hacía que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.  
  
Kenshin: No puedo arriesgarla, yo no la merezco, tal ves lo mejor sea que me aleje de ella, pero... aún así la perdería, lo único que me queda es permanecer a su lado para protegerla, solo espero no perder el control algún día y dejarme llevar por mis pasiones, como hace un rato, no puedo creer que estuve a punto de besarla, la deseaba tanto, ¡no, yo no puedo!, simplemente no merezco tanta felicidad....  
  
Kenshin terminó de vestirse, iba a atarse el cabello cuando escuchó la voz de Kaoru...  
  
Kaoru: Apresúrate que la cena se enfría.  
  
Kenshin: Ya voy Kaoru dono, un momento.  
  
Kenshin tomó la cinta azul que dejó en el buró y la escondió en sus ropas, era tanta su prisa por salir y atender al llamado de Kaoru que ya no se ató el cabello mojado y salió del baño rumbo a la cocina.  
  
Kenshin (en la cocina): Ya estoy aquí Kaoru dono.  
  
Kaoru volteó a mirarlo, lo que vio la dejó sin palabras, ahí estaba Kenshin, con sus tiernos ojos violeta, su cálida sonrisa, con ese hermoso y largo cabello rojo suelto y mojado, las ropas que había encontrado en el cuarto le quedaban muy bien, el gi era diferente, no tenía mangas y era corto, por lo que Kenshin no pudo atarlo como lo hace usualmente y la hakama no era común, mas bien parecía un pantalón de tela muy ligera y fresca, pero sobre todo bastante cómoda... Kaoru podía ver su tórax y abdomen descubiertos, además de sus delgados aunque fuertes y musculosos brazos y además... podía percibir el olor de esa fragancia tan dulce y natural que emanaba del cuerpo del Rurouni.......... Kaoru se sentía como en sueños..... El deseo se apoderó de ella, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo, hacerlo suyo y a la vez entregarse a él, pero no podía... tenía miedo de la reacción de Kenshin, que tal si la rechazaba y le salía con el argumento de "solo eres como una hermana para mí" por eso, Kaoru tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para guardar toda esa pasión que le quemaba por dentro y guardar la compostura.  
  
Kaoru: La... la.. la cena esta servida.  
  
Kenshin sin quitar su sonrisa miró en dirección a la comida.  
  
Kaoru (más controlada): No te preocupes, yo no cociné, solo la calenté, anda, come sin miedo.  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru dono, tu cocinas cada vez mejor.  
  
Kaoru: Tú siempre dándome ánimos, pero sé que mi comida es mala.  
  
Kenshin solo respondió con una sonrisa y se dispuso a comer, en verdad tenía hambre, en todo el día no había probado alimento alguno y cualquier cosa, incluso la comida de Kaoru le sabría deliciosa.  
  
Kaoru lo acompañó con un vaso de té, cuando terminó de cenar, salieron a caminar un poco ...  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin, ¿qué te sucede? Estas mas serio de lo normal.  
  
Kenshin: Es solo que... Kioto me trae muchos recuerdos, sabes, después de enterrar a Hioe, no pude evitar pasar por el cementerio a visitar una tumba.  
  
Kaoru: ¿Una tumba?  
  
Kenshin: Sí......  
  
Kaoru: y ¿de quién?.....  
  
Kenshin: Olvídalo, no es importante....  
  
Kaoru: Por supuesto que es importante, al menos para mí si lo es.  
  
Kenshin: Son cosas que pasaron hace mucho tiempo, cuando era un asesino, no te gustaría saberlas, no tiene caso.  
  
Kaoru: Cuéntamelo, desahógate, por favor, yo estoy aquí para consolarte.  
  
Kenshin: Es que, tengo miedo...  
  
Kaoru: ¿Miedo?  
  
Kenshin: Sí, yo necesito decirte todo, pero me da mucho miedo que cuando lo sepas no quieras volver a verme....  
  
Kaoru: Eso es imposible, no temas.... cuéntamelo.  
  
Siguieron caminando en el mas profundo de los silencios, hasta que la voz del samurai comenzó a escucharse...  
  
Kenshin: La tumba que visité es de una mujer cuyo nombre era Yukishiro Tomoe, o Tomoe Himura, mi esposa, a la que maté con mis propias manos............... yo tenía 15 años cuando.......  
  
Kaoru estaba sorprendida, no pudo articular palabra alguna, pero siguió escuchando a Kenshin, el vagabundo le relató todo ese secreto que encerraba su cicatriz en forma de cruz, le habló sobre la primera mujer a la que amó y la cual mató.... cuando terminó su relato, Kaoru parecía seguir en estado de Shock, lo cual el Rurouni interpretó como una reacción de rechazo.  
  
Kenshin: Lo sabía, sabía que después de contarte esto tu ya no querrás saber nada de mí, perdóname, no debí contarte nada, ahora ya sabes la clase de persona que soy... un asesino capaz de matar a alguien que ama, creo que lo mejor será que...  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin... no fue tu culpa, que mejor regalo que morir por la persona a la que amas... esa fue la decisión de Tomoe, su error radica en que no pensó las consecuencias de lo que haría, pero... aún así, creo que esa era la única opción, pero el precio que tuviste que pagar, fue demasiado alto Kenshin, estoy segura de que donde quiera que se encuentre, Tomoe no querría que fueras infeliz, por que entonces su sacrificio no serviría de nada... Kenshin, cuando nos conocimos te dije que no me importaba tu pasado... Kenshin, lo que me importa es tu presente y tu futuro, ya no te preocupes por lo que pasó hace tiempo... TODOS TENEMOS UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD, eso lo aprendí de ti, pon en práctica lo que predicas... tu no eres una persona mala, eres la persona más bondadosa que he conocido... Battousai o Rurouni, para mí siempre seguirás siendo Kenshin Himura, un hombre bondadoso, justo, amable, bueno, compasivo y sobre todo dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesite... ese, eres tu Kenshin...  
  
La mirada de Kenshin había cambiado, parecía como si la tristeza que embargaba su ser hubiera disminuido, y todo gracias a Kaoru... su comprensión y su apoyo lograron traerle una paz infinita y necesaria a su atormentado corazón............. Un largo silencio siguió prolongándose por varios minutos, no hacían falta las palabras, la simple mirada de uno hacía el otro decía mas que mil... el silencio siguió y siguió hasta que...  
  
Kenshin: Gra.... gracias...  
  
Kaoru: No hay por que............................. Así que ¿viste a Shougo Amakusa?  
  
Kenshin: Sí.  
  
Kaoru: Y ¿qué pasó, te dijo algo?  
  
Kenshin: Dijo que me estaría esperando en Shimabara.  
  
Kaoru: y ¿qué piensas hacer?  
  
Kenshin: No puedo renunciar al combate, iré a Shimabara y lo enfrentaré.  
  
Kaoru: ¿Cuándo será eso?  
  
Kenshin: De hecho... partiré en unas horas.  
  
Kaoru: Entonces prepararé mis cosas para que podamos irnos...  
  
Kenshin (tomando de la mano a Kaoru): Kaoru dono, espera.  
  
Kaoru: ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Kenshin: Solo iré con Sanozuke, Yahico y tú se quedarán.  
  
Kaoru se soltó bruscamente de Kenshin al escuchar esas palabras, y no solo eso si no que también le dio una bofetada.  
  
Kaoru (muy enojada): ¿Por qué?  
  
Kenshin: ORO  
  
Kaoru: Déjate de tonterías y responde ¿por qué?, ¿por qué me alejas, acaso no te das cuenta?  
  
Kenshin: Por favor cálmate.  
  
Kaoru (alterada): No me pidas que me calme, no me vas a hacer lo mismo que aquella noche, no me voy a quedar llorando por tu partida otra vez, no lo haré, no dejaré que me trates como a una tonta, ¿acaso no recuerdas la noche del 14 de mayo?, Fue una de las más tristes de mi vida y no pienso volver a pasar por la angustia de sentirte lejos, ¿qué no me entiendes?, ¿Por qué me alejas, soy un estorbo?...... ¡¡¡¡RESPONDE!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin (tomándola de los hombros y diciéndole en un tono algo brusco): ¡Por que no soportaría perderte, por que eres parte de mí, por que no es justo que te arriesgue, por que nunca podría perdonarme el que te pasara algo por mi culpa, ¿Qué acaso tu no me entiendes?!!!!  
  
Los dos se quedaron totalmente quietos, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, así permanecieron por varios segundos, sin decir nada... solo contemplándose, hasta que por un súbito impulso ambos quedaron abrazados y justo como en la noche del 14 de mayo, Kaoru no pudo evitar las lágrimas... Kenshin comenzó a hablarle tiernamente al oído...  
  
Kenshin: Yo... lo... lo siento mucho Kaoru, tu no eres ningún estorbo, pero es que la sola idea de perderte me asusta como no tienes idea, yo se que no tengo derecho a decidir por ti..... perdón... si quieres ir conmigo, puedes hacerlo, no soy nadie para ponerte condiciones, pero es que no quiero perderte, por favor entiéndelo.  
  
Kaoru (respondiendo en el mismo tono dulce y sin dejar de abrazarlo): Kenshin... si hay algo de lo que puedes estar seguro es de que no vas a perderme.  
  
Kenshin estaba sorprendido por esas palabras.  
  
Kaoru: Soy yo la que tiene miedo de perderte, tu también eres parte de mí... por favor, déjame acompañarte, y si considero que soy un estorbo, prometo que yo misma me regresaré a Tokio y esperaré tu regreso, pero no será así...... lo único que te pido es que me dejes estar a tu lado.  
  
De pronto, comenzaron a separarse muy lentamente, de antemano sabían que el seguir tan cerca uno del otro podría llegar a salirse de control, los dos se deseaban mutuamente, pero sus propios temores les impedían abrirse al amor que sentían...  
  
Kenshin (esbozando una de sus tiernas sonrisas): Es tarde, lo mejor será que regresemos al Aoia, debes preparar lo que vas a llevar y avisarle a Yahico.  
  
Kaoru: Gracias por dejarme estar contigo.  
  
Kenshin: No, soy yo quien te da las gracias por compartir conmigo momentos de tu preciosa vida y por haberme escuchado.... gracias, muchas gracias por todo.  
  
Ya en el Aoia, se dirigían a sus cuartos asignados cuando Kenshin comenzó a darle las buenas noches que mas bien eran buenos días.  
  
Kenshin: Hemos llegado, muchas gracias por el baño y la cena, en verdad lo aprecio mucho Kaoru dono.  
  
Kaoru: No hay de que, descansa.  
  
Kaoru ya iba entrar a su habitación cuando.....  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru dono por favor espera.  
  
Kaoru: ¿Qué sucede?  
  
Kenshin (sacando la cinta azul de su gi): Yo, yo quería darte esto.  
  
La cinta no era común y corriente, era de seda fina, era larga y sobre todo, era preciosa... a simple vista se notaba que su precio era bastante alto. Kaoru estaba muy sorprendida.  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin, es hermosa, pero, ¿cómo la conseguiste?  
  
Kenshin: Bueno yo...  
  
Kaoru (risueña): Kenshin, dímelo, ¿cómo la conseguiste?  
  
Kenshin: La obtuve en una caravana de comerciantes.  
  
Kaoru: Pero, ¿tu la compraste?, me refiero a que nunca traes dinero... no lo tomes a mal.  
  
Kenshin: Lo que pasa es que en el camino de regreso, encontré a la caravana, y uno de los comerciantes me la ofreció, cuando la ví, supe que se vería muy bien adornando tu hermoso cabello.  
  
Kaoru no pudo evitar sonrojarse.  
  
Kenshin: Yo le dije que en verdad la quería, pero que no tenía dinero para comprarla, así que pregunté de qué otra forma podría obtenerla. El comerciante me dijo que si les ayudaba a todos los miembros de la caravana a establecer su campamento y acomodar toda su mercancía, me daría la cinta como pago, también fue por eso que llegué más tarde de lo previsto.  
  
Kaoru tenía ganas de abrazar a Kenshin, aunque no quería verse más obvia sobre sus sentimientos hacia él, pero esta vez no le importó, además... nadie la vería, solo Kenshin y el no diría nada. Así que le abrazó fuertemente y luego paso su mano por la mejilla izquierda de él, recorrió de principio a fin esa cicatriz en forma de cruz y sin pensarlo dos veces, la besó dulcemente.  
  
Kenshin quería besarla también, decirle lo que sentía, ya no le importaba nada, incluso la deseó loca y apasionadamente, tan solo por ese tierno beso que ella le regaló, pero estaba tan sorprendido por la acción de Kaoru, que por unos segundos fue incapaz de moverse, que poder tenía esa chica sobre el que alguna vez fue Hitokiri Battousai, el legendario guerrero.  
  
Sus brazos fueron los primeros en recobrar la movilidad, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a Kaoru de la misma manera que ella lo hacía, poco después fueron separándose muy lentamente, como si quisieran prolongar ese momento por siempre.  
  
Kaoru: ¿Por qué decidiste darme esta cinta y cansarte tanto solo para obtenerla?  
  
Kenshin: ¿Recuerdas el combate que sostuve contra Jine?  
  
Kaoru: Sí, ¿cómo olvidarlo?  
  
Kenshin: Pues esa ocasión tu me diste una cinta azul parecida a esta para la buena suerte, pero yo sin querer la manché de sangre y quedó arruinada, por eso decidí darte esta en compensación por la que arruiné.  
  
Kaoru: Te lo agradezco mucho, pero me da pena contigo por que yo no tengo nada que darte y además yo...  
  
Esta vez fue el turno de Kenshin para sorprenderla, ya que al igual como ella hizo cuando él llego al Aoia, tapó la boca de Kaoru con sus tibios dedos y la miró con esos ojos violeta tan dulces y puros.  
  
Kenshin: Shsssssss..... Kaoru dono, tu ya me has dado tanto que ni trabajando por ti toda la eternidad podría recompensar todo lo que has hecho en mí.  
  
Kaoru estaba sorprendida, lo amaba, en verdad amaba a ese tierno pelirrojo de mirada melancólica, pero a la vez tan profunda, tan sincera, era como si su sola mirada la hechizara, la desarmara y le desnudara el alma, aunque esta vez pudo recuperar más rápido la cordura y notó que el cabello de Kenshin seguía suelto.  
  
Kaoru: Si tengo algo para darte.  
  
Kenshin: Pero kaoru yo.......  
  
Antes de que Kenshin terminara de hablar, Kaoru se soltó el largo y hermoso cabello negro que tanto le fascinaba a él, se puso detrás del rurouni tomando su cabello rojo y, con la liga que había desatado su cabello prosiguió a atar el de su amado.  
  
Kenshin solo cerró los ojos y percibió el dulce aroma de la persona que significaba todo, absolutamente todo para él.  
  
Kaoru terminó su operación.  
  
Kaoru: Listo, esta es mi liga favorita, te la doy para sustituir la que tenías ya que estaba algo vieja.  
  
Kenshin: Gracias Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru: No, gracias a ti, ahora si ya me voy, descansa.  
  
Kaoru se dirigía a su habitación cuando...  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru, perdóname.  
  
Kaoru: ¿Qué?  
  
Kenshin: Perdóname, desde que llegué a tu vida solo te he metido en problemas, por favor, discúlpame por preocuparte y hacerte sufrir.  
  
Kaoru: No, perdóname tu a mi por no ser mas fuerte para poder ayudarte en tus peleas, debido a eso, lo único que puedo hacer es mantenerme a tu lado, y así serpa, lo prometo.  
  
Kenshin estaba muy sorprendido, sentía que ese era un sueño del que no quería despertar, y Kaoru también estaba igual.  
  
Jamás habían estado tan juntos, y aunque no se confesaron sus verdaderos sentimientos, esa noche sus almas crearon entre ellos un sentimiento de pertenencia mutuo.  
  
Kenshin sentía como si Kaoru fuera suya, y ella lo sabía, no por nada lo encontró en la bañera gritando como un loco "es mía, Kaoru es solo mía", y el hecho de que le dijera "No quiero perderte"... en verdad el pelirrojo era posesivo, aunque lo era de una manera tan dulce y pura que Kaoru simplemente no podía resistirse.  
  
Ella también sintió que aquel dulce rurouni era suyo, y que nadie podría quitárselo, el solo hecho de haber estado con él más d un año había creado ese sentimiento... Kenshin era suyo solamente y ella también era suya.  
  
Kenshin: Yo no sé que haría sin ti, creo que no podría vivir por que eres una gran parte de mí.  
  
Kaoru: Eso lo sé, gracias por dejarme ser parte de ti.  
  
Kenshin: Buenas noches Kaoru dono.  
  
Kaoru: Buenas noches Kenshin.  
  
Los dos entraron a sus respectivos cuartos, ya en el suyo, Kaoru se recostó en el futon.  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin, cuanto te amo......................................................................... .................................. oh no, dejé los platos de la cena sin lavar, mejor voy a recojerlos, el dejarlos ahí sería una descortesía de mi parte.  
  
Kaoru salió del cuarto y dirigió sigilosamente a la cocina, pero cuando estuvo a punto de entrar, vio a Kenshin de espaldas lavando los platos de la cena.  
  
Kenshin estaba tan desconcertado, se sentía tan vivo, no recordaba otra noche más feliz, hoy había encontrado sentimientos en su ser que nunca imaginó que existieran, tal ves fue por eso que no pudo sentir la presencia de Kaoru que lo observaba atentamente.  
  
Kenshin comenzó a pensar en voz alta sin querer...  
  
Kenshin: Oh, Kaoru, me volvería loco si te perdiera, me has dado tanto, ¿acaso algún día también me darás tu corazón?  
  
Kaoru se sintió infinitamente feliz al escuchar esas dulces palabras, y lo único que se le ocurrió pronunciar en su mente fue "Ya lo tienes y para siempre". Después de eso, Kaoru dejó a su amado terminar la tarea y ella simplemente se fue a dormir y soñar con ese pelirrojo que le había robado no solo su alma y su corazón, si no todo su ser...  
  
A las pocas horas, Sano, Misao, Yahico, Kaoru y Kenshin partieron hacia Shimabara...  
  
Pero ni Kenshin, ni Kaoru olvidarían jamás esos momentos, en verdad había sido "Una noche muy especial".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Capilla de Shougo Amakusa................  
  
Kaoru: Tu debes ser, Shougo Amakusa.  
  
Shougo: Tu debes ser, la mujer de Himura.  
  
Al escuchar esas palabras, Kaoru recordó todo lo sucedido aquella noche y por eso no dudó en afirmar lo que Shougo Amakusa mencionó.  
  
FIN...................  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora: Hola, ¿les gustó?, perdonen por lo largo del fic, pero creo que debía ser así, ojalá y no les haya aburrido, por favor, dejen sus reviews, son muy valiosos para mí. Muchísimas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esta historia. Hasta la próxima. 


End file.
